B
'''B is the premiere episode of Crisis: Broken Days, the second installment in the Crisis franchise.''' was heavily raining. A Plumber storage unit was shown. This storage unit contained high tech Plumber weapons. A mysterious figure was shown on the roof. It was Sunder. He took out his sword and cut a circle on the roof and entered the building. He packed a few boxes. Suddenly, a noise is heard. Kevin and Gwen appear behind Sunder. Kevin: Doing something, Sunder? Sunder: Osmosian... absorbs the floor charges at Sunder and the two start fighting Kevin: Gwen, manouver seven! Gwen: Yeah, okay... shoots mana, it hits Kevin and he goes down. Gwen: Kevin! goes to him Gwen: Are you alright? Kevin: SUnder... look, and Sunder is gone Intro BTFF TV presents An original Tammar Inc. production Starring the voice talents of Greg Cripes Ashley Johnson Yuri Lowenthal Bumper Robinson And Paul Eiding Crisis: Broken Days ends Gwen and Max were shown at the Plumber base Max: You're telling me that Sunder escaped with weapons? Kevin: Probably to sell them at some black market. Max: And you couldn't catch him... Gwen: I'm sorry, it was my fault, I was too focused on- Kevin: Let me guess, you were too focused on Ben? Gwen: Kevin- Kevin: No, listen to me, Gwen, you need to stop thinking about Ben. Gwen: How can I stop when he's mind controlled like this- Kevin: He's NOT mind controlled... this is him... you have to get over it, Gwen... the Ben we knew is gone. Gwen: Kevin, how can you say that- Kevin: Look, just... Max: You two need to put your focus on finding Sunder... Kevin: Yeah... what have we got till now? Max: I've put some Plumbers on Earth borders so no one can leave unauthorized, so for now, Sunder is still on Earth. Gwen: How are we supposed to find him? Kevin: If he's selling those weapons here on Earth, I know where to find him. Back from, uh, before I joined you guys- and kinda after- I used to sell some stolen Plumber gear... Max: Where? Kevin: It's a hidden place in Undertown, but we have to go in disguised. Gwen: Why? Kevin: They know who we are, and the people there aren't are our biggest fans... Max: I got some spare ID masks, you could use those. Kevin: Good idea, lets go. scene shifts to Kevin and Gwen in Undertown walking. Kevin: That's the place right there. to a door on a wall Gwen: It's that small? Kevin: It only looks like an average shop for disguise, but when you go in, it's like a whole different down. Gwen: A secret society in Undertown... how good... Kevin: Put the ID mask on, it's showtime... put the ID masks on. They shift into humanoid aliens of unknown species Kevin: Follow my lead. walk to the door and Kevin knocks. The door opens partially. An armored security guard is shown. Guard: Password? whispers something to the guard. Guard: Access granted. enter into what looks like a whole different town. They walk around there. Gwen: Kinda big for a villain center. Kevin: It's more of a villain town. Gwen: So where do we look? Kevin: We don't look, we ask... and I have the perfect person to ask. walk around until they reach a trailer. knocks on the door. Voice: Who is it? Kevin: Argit, it's me... Argit: Kevin? the door. Y-y-you're not Kevin... Kevin: Yes I am. off ID masks. Gwen does too. They go in. Argit: What are you doing here? Kevin: We're looking for Sunder, you have any idea where he is? Argit: Sunder? He hasn't been here in months... Kevin: He stole some weapon gear off the Plumbers, figured he'd sell it here. Argit: Hard luck, buddy. Kevin: There's nothing to do here anymore, come on, Gwen, let's go. get up, and Kevin opens the door. A guard was waiting outside. Guard: Argit- Kevin Levin? quickly shuts the door. Kevin: Shoulda put on my ID mask. guard breaks the door. Guard: Argit, what's the meaning of this? Argit: I-I-I don't know, they came here and attacked me. absorbs the metal door and punches the guard. Kevin: We're busted, let's get out of here. at Argit I'll handle you later. and Gwen run off. Kevin: They're everywhere, we can't get out. Gwen: I can do a teleportaion spell. Kevin: That's too hard. Gwen: I can do it. teleport out. scene shifts to them at the Plumbers base. Max: So Sunder wasn't there? Kevin: He hasn't been there for months. Max: Sigh Then we'll have to close this case and move back to our main one. Kevin: No way, our main case is dead and I don't wanna deal with it anyway. Call me when you find a real case. Leaves. scene shifts to Sunder in Los Soledad. He's waiting with a big box. an unknown figure comes up. Unknown: Do you have the package? Sunder: Can't you see it behind me? Unknown: Give him his reward. throws a briefcase at Sunder. He opens it and there was a lot of taedinite in it. offers a handshake to Sunder. Sunder shakes his hand. Unknown: It's a pleasure doing business with you, Sunder. camera zooms at the Unknown's face. It's revealed to Ben. Category:Episodes Category:Crisis (Franchise) Category:Crisis Episodes Category:Crisis: Broken Days Category:Crisis: Broken Days Episodes Category:The Tammar Category:Series Premieres